Encuentro Inesperado AU
by UtraVioleta
Summary: Hermione no cree en muchas cosas, en especial,en los hombres. Pero aprenderá con cierto pelirrojo,que el amor sí existe. CAPITULO 3.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling.

CAPITULO 1:

LLAMADAS INESPERADAS

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y Hermione Granger estaba en su departamento, sentada cómodamente en el sofá, viendo por quinta vez su película romántica favorita (algo que no le ayudaba en nada a superar su estado), comiendo de un tarro enorme de helado (como había visto que hacían las chicas en las películas cuando estaban deprimidas), y llorando a lágrima viva por alguien que no se lo merecía.

Era una chica que siempre se etiquetó de feminista, que nunca se arrastraría por un hombre, que decía no creer en las cosas del amor, pero ahora estaba llorando a causa del peor de todos los representantes del género masculino, alguien que ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionarlo, Cormac McLaggen.

Debió haberlo sabido; se lo dijeron tantas veces Harry, Neville, Luna y Ginny, ellos lo habían pillado, infraganti, pero hizo caso omiso de todas sus advertencias, porque por primera vez en su vida creía estar enamorada.

Como pudo ser tan tonta; él, atlético, guapo, el chico mas popular de todo el campus, y ella, una rata de biblioteca, sabelotodo, siempre encerrada en su propio mundo, nunca podrían haber estado juntos.

Se levantó del sillón, y se acerco al espejo. Lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto, su cabello rizado y café estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, de sus ojos rojos por el llanto, corrían lágrimas negras a causa del maquillaje, y qué decir de su vestido, estaba arrugado y lleno de manchas que supuso que eran por el helado.

De repente, se oyó su móvil, y fue directamente a apagarlo; era Luna, de todas maneras lo hizo, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Lo miró fijamente, y recodó lo acontecido hace una hora:

_Era muy tarde, Cormac debería de haber llegado hace media hora, y ni siquiera llamaba; se estaba preocupando realmente, quizás le había sucedido algo._

_Se dirigió al baño, para revisar su peinado, ahora su cabello estaba completamente lacio; todo estaba en orden, su vestido negro y sus tacones a juego nuevos estaban impecables, se los compró hace dos días , acompañada de Ginny, antes de que ésta saliera de viaje, en la más cara boutique de la ciudad ._

_Sonó el teléfono, salió apresuradamente del baño, tropezando con todo a su paso para poder llegar a su objetivo._

_-Aló-dijo Hermione respirando agitadamente a causa de la carrera que acababa de recorrer- ¿Cormac?_

_-Si, soy yo…digo…Hermione- se le notaba muy incómodo- …no creo que pueda llegar a recogerte… _

_-Bueno, entonces donde estás, ahora mismo voy para allá- dijo Hermione- solo deja que aliste todo y te voy a bus…_

_-No, no entiendes- dio Cormac rápidamente- no voy a ir a tu casa, ni tampoco irás a buscarme, ni iremos juntos a la fiesta._

_-¿Qué pasa? Sucedió algo, cierto, estás bien, pasó algo malo…-comenzó a decir Hermione preocupadamente._

_- No, no, no pasa nada-explicó Cormac -yo solo, no…_

_- Entonces, ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Hermione exasperada- no te entiendo…_

_-Está bien, eres mi mejor amiga, te aprecio mucho, Hermione, te diré lo que sucede- dijo Cormac en un suspiro- Yo iré a la fiesta, mejor dicho ya estoy en la fiesta, con tu amiga Cho…_

_Las últimas palabras de Cormac se le grabaron, y se repetían constantemente en su cabeza como un eco," con tu amiga Cho…"._

_-…Esto me cuesta mucho decírtelo Hermione,… y me duele que te enteres así -continuó Cormac- yo te quiero, estaba realmente enamorado de ti, pero desde que me presentaste a Cho, no me la pude sacar de la cabeza, yo…,luego de unos días conversé con ella y comenzamos a salir,… te juro que quise decírtelo, pero no se dieron las circunstancias… en serio lamento que te enteres de esa forma, quiero que me comprendas, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione?, ¿Aló?_

_Hermione colgó el teléfono, estaba en blanco, sentía como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua helada; las miradas cómplices de Cho y Cormac, sus salidas, que coincidentemente eran al mismo tiempo, significaban que desde hace más de tres meses le estaban poniendo los cuernos._

_No lo podía creer, era imposible, Cho era una de sus mejores amigas, se conocían desde que iban al kínder, ambas se contaban sus más íntimos secretos; incluso Cho sabía que estaba enamorada de Cormac desde la secundaria, y cuando por fin pudo estar con él, fue la primera a quien se lo contó, y ahora ellos la engañaban vilmente._

_Luego de analizarlo todo fríamente, comenzó a reaccionar, poco a poco, unas gruesas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, para después recorrer sus mejillas…_

Hermione no podía volver a recordar lo sucedido, no podía volver a llorar otra vez, tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire para poder tranquilizarse.

Decidió no volver a llorar por Cormac, necesitaba elevar su ego , así que fue a arreglarse en su cuarto.

Se maquilló de nuevo, se peinó e hizo una cola de caballo (era lo única que podía hacer por el momento) y se cambió el vestido por uno plateado que usó en el compromiso de Ginny y Harry y prácticamente estaba nuevo.

Estaba decidida, debía de demostrarle a Cormac que no sufría por su engaño, hacerle creer que nunca lo amó y que no le dio importancia a la declaración que le dio a través del teléfono, y ahora ya sabía que hacer.

Comenzó a buscar frenéticamente su teléfono, hasta que por el sonido de una nueva llamada supo donde se encontraba, entre los cojines del sofá en donde había estado sentada.

-Aló, Luna…-Comenzó a decir Hermione.

-Hermione, por fin me contestas, te he estado marcando al celular toda la noche- dijo Luna rápidamente- estamos en la fiesta de Lavender, y no sabes quien esta besuqueándose con Cho…

-Si lo se Luna-dijo cansadamente Hermione, no necesitaba que nadie más se lo recordara- …Cormac

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Los viste? ¿Cómo?-se notaba claramente que la rubia estaba muy sorprendida- Hermione ¿Cómo no me llamaste y me contaste? ¿Si no te hubiera llamado tú ni siquiera me contabas?

-Luna, no estoy de humor ahora para eso, podemos dejarlo para luego,… por favor.

-Esta bien , pero me lo tienes que contar, de todas maneras-dijo muy entusiasta Luna , pero de repente cambió su tono de voz- …yo te llamaba para que vinieras a la fiesta, pero el ánimo con el que me hablas, supongo que quieres quedarte en tu casa y no saber nada de Cormac…

-No, no, para nada - dijo Hermione-voy para allá dentro de unos minutos… Hoy va a ser una noche que nunca olvidaré…

**N/A: Bueno, este es mi primer fic, no san tan malos. Este capítulo es corto, pero les aseguro que el próximo capítulo será mas largo.**

**Prometo que en el próximo capítulo aparece Ron, (obviamente que aparece Ron, es un R/H), pero también hay otras parejas como H/G, pero son secundarios.**

**Ojalá les guste la historia…**

**Reviews._. ?????????**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jotaká; yo solo juego con la vida de los personajes que ella creó.**

**CAPITULO 2: Eso no me lo esperaba**

Hoy era una de las noches más frías de todo diciembre. Al acercarme a la de mi habitación, pude vislumbrar que nevaba copiosamente sobre toda la ciudad. Un pequeño nido que se encontraba en la copa de un árbol cercano, luego de una dura batalla con la nieve y la ventisca, cayó. Seguro que el ave había pedido su hogar. Me pregunto que haría Luna si lo hubiera visto. Me dirigí hacia la chimenea a encender los últimos troncos que quedaban allí, me estaba muriendo de frío y no tardarían en llegar.

Mordía mis labios frenéticamente mirando el reloj antiquísimo que había adquirido recientemente y del que me sentía muy orgullosa. Eran casi las doce y sabía que Luna y Neville llegarían a tiempo; eran una de las personas más puntuales que conocía; y aunque no quisieran admitirlo, ellos eran almas gemelas, lo más difícil de creer era que aún no estuvieran juntos.

Lavender me había invitado (claramente, junto con Cormac) a la fiesta que iba a celebrar por su cumpleaños número veintidós (aunque yo sabía que eran unos cuantos años más) al bar de la señora Rosmerta "Las Tres Escobas". No quería ir, tenía un miedo injustificado a que _ellos_ estuvieran en la fiesta; pero, después de pensármelo mejor, decidí que lo mejor era salir y demostrare a todos que era una persona fuerte, a quedarme sentada en mi cómodo mueble, lamentándome sobre lo tonta que era al creer que el amor existe.

Interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, escuché estacionarse a un auto fuera del departamento, y pocos segundos después, unos alaridos al otro lado de mi puerta que de seguro despertarían a algunos vecinos.

-Somos nosotros Hermione, ábrenos- gritó Luna desde la entrada.

-Ya voy- declaré, poniéndome los tacones, con los que apenas podía caminar. Tambaleándome me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Apúrate, me estoy congelado aquí-exclamó Luna demasiado fuerte.

-¡¡Shhh!! Vas a despertar a todo el vecindario- comenzó a decir Neville

Justo en ese instante, les abrí la puerta. Luna entró como una bala, y fue a posarse justo al lado de la chimenea. Llevaba un bonito vestido verde de fiesta, que le llegaba a las rodillas y sobre este un abrigo de piel artificial que se veía deliciosamente abrigador. Neville, fiel a su costumbre, llevaba puestos innumerables sweaters, uno sobre otro.

- Veo que has encendido la calefacción .Yo nunca lo hago- comenzó a parlotear Luna, tratándo de darse calor frotándose las manos- No sabes el daño que le causa a el planeta. Creo que la gente no le toma importancia a eso, pero yo…

Neville la miraba embobado mientras Luna daba su habitual discurso sobre la contaminación; para que no sospechara, él asentía de vez en cuando si la rubia se dirigía a él.

-…y es increíble que los peces puedan vivir rodeados de lo que sale directamente de nuestros c…

-Luna, creo que vinimos con un propósito aquí- la interrumpió Neville, previniendo lo que iba a decir.

-Si, es cierto. Hermione, querida amiga, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sucedió?. Yo hablando tantas cosas, cuando tú te mereces toda mi atención- dijo Luna, dirigiéndose a mí, tocándome el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

- Bueno, Cormac me cortó por teléfono, así de simple-dije, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa- Estaba preocupada, porque él no llegaba. Llamó y me dijo que iba ir a la fiesta con Cho y no conmigo.

-Cuanto lo siento, pero nosotros te lo advertimos- anunció Neville, recibiendo por respuesta un codazo por parte de Luna.

-Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberles creído- dije suspirando, y tratando de no parecer tan humillada.

En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, cuatro brazos protectores me rodeaban, abrazándome. Nunca me sentí tan agradecida con ellos como lo estaba ahora, me estaban apoyando en todo, a pesar de que yo les di la espalda al dudar de ellos, como también de Harry y Ginny. Sabía que si la pelirroja y el moreno estarían junto a mí, serían ocho y no cuatro, los brazos que me estuvieran tratando de dar ánimos. Otra vez me dieron unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero prometí que no lo haría, y no iba a flaquear.

- Y…,¿Vamos a la fiesta?-dijo Neville, tratando de darme ánimos con unas palmaditas en la espalda- ¿O prefieres quedarte?. Luna yo estaríamos encantados de quedarnos contigo.

- ¡Claro que no!- declaré con una voz muy segura, que no expresaba mi real estado de ánimo-Vamos a ir, sí o sí; ya hemos hecho planes y estamos listos.

Luna y Neville se miraron mutuamente con cara de asombro; supongo que causado por el énfasis de mi respuesta; y asintieron lentamente.

Nos encaminamos a la salida del departamento (tuve que regresar a ponerme unos guantes y una gorrita por el frío además de mi grueso abrigo que ya llevaba puesto), y nos subimos al auto que Harry prestó a Neville, mientras el pelinegro viajaba a París a tratar de reconquistar a Ginny. Me alegraba tanto por ellos, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, habían logrado resolver sus problemas, y se "reconciliaban" a diario durante todas las noches, según palabras de Ginny, en un lugar tan romántico como la Ciudad del Amor.

Al cabo de muchos minutos, llegamos a nuestro destino, Las Tres Escobas. La fachada del bar estaba repleta de anuncios de grupos musicales que se presentaban allí los fines de semana, y parecía que ningún vecino protestaba por el ruido de la música de la taberna, ni de algunos ebrios que salían con botellas de cerveza en las manos armando jaleo.

Me paré en el umbral de la puerta, mientras Luna y Neville me hacían señas para que me apurara y pasara. Traté de arreglar la cola de caballo que me había hecho en casa y había olvidado desatar. Me dejé el cabello suelto y entré...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Definitivamente iba a matar a Ginny cuando regresara de su estúpido viaje amoroso con Harry. Por nada del mundo quería ir a la fiesta de Lavender. Pero ahora, contra todo pronóstico, ya estaba listo para partir.

Todo comenzó cuando Lavender le hizo el grandísimo favor de regalarles unos boletos a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo para unas vacaciones de placer en París, para reconciliarse por completo de la pelea más fuerte que habían tenido desde que comenzaron a salir.

El papá de Lavender, había desistido de hacer el viaje por toda Francia, junto a su nueva esposa; pero según su médico necesitaba "descansar por una terrible neumonía" que lo aquejaba a causa de las altas temperaturas de este invierno (cuando llegué al hospital para hacerme unos chequeos; me enteré que el señor Brown había pedido ser internado en una clínica, donde tenía una enfermera "especial" para que lo atendiera personalmente).

Y ahora, cuando tenía que salir a la casa de una nueva "amiga" que había conocido hace dos semanas en una reunión en la empresa donde trabajo; me llama Ginny desesperada desde Francia, diciéndome que se le había olvidado completamente que la única condición para que Lavender le haya dado los dos pasajes a París, era que me dijera, que estaba _obligatoriamente _invitado a su fiesta en el bar de su madrastra, y que no llevara compañía femenina porque pasaría toda la noche a su lado. Por eso, definitivamente mataría a Ginny.

Había tratado de aplazar el encuentro lo más que pude, pero ya eran casi las doce, debía de llegar hace horas. Al recoger mi celular me fijé que tenía once llamadas perdidas, todas de Lavender y unos cinco mensajes de texto en donde ella ponía cosas como: _no tardes mucho, bebé_; las cosas cursis típicas de _ella_.

Lo malo de vivir al otro lado del mundo era que siempre llegaba tarde a todas mis citas, comenzaba con el pie izquierdo mis relaciones, pero sabia _recompensar a las chicas_. Pero para algunas ocasiones,_ como esta_, era la mejor escusa que podía utilizar; ya sea con Lavender o con alguna otra conquista.

Hasta ahora ninguna de las chicas con las que había salido me habían durado más de un mes; solo _una_, una demasiado especial, que aunque ella nunca me haya demostrado el menor afecto posible, yo aún la amaba, y a pesar de que nuestra relación terminara de la peor manera, le guardaba el mejor recuerdo. Pero, no quería recordar eso, sino me entraba una melancolía que se me hacía muy difícil de afrontar precisamente ahora.

Salí, llevando conmigo las llaves de mi casa(que a menudo olvidaba) y las de mi auto. Pasé las acostumbradas colinas que rodeaban mi casa, ahora cubiertas de escarcha blanca, y llegué al pueblo más cercano. Era difícil imaginarme La Madriguera desierta, toda la familia había viajado a visitar a mi hermano Charlie que trabaja en Rumania, menos Ginny porque viajó a Francia, y yo tampoco, por que lo había visitado hace muy poco y tenía que quedarme más horas en la empresa donde trabajo.

Me fui acercando a Las Tres Escobas, y comencé a sudar a pesar del frío que hacía. Rogaba por que el bar estuviera abarrotado de gente y Lavender no me encontrara.

Al final del largo trayecto llegué al bar. Había tanta gente como imaginé, y el calor sofocaba demasiado, me saqué el abrigo y se lo encargué a un trabajador del lugar. Fui atravesando el mar de gente, y me senté en la barra.

-Buenas noches señor, que se le ofrece- me preguntó el barman con una sonrisa que de seguro le obligaban a poner a todo cliente con dinero.

- Una piña colada, por favor- dije, tratando de no comenzar con algo fuerte.

- En seguida- dijo el hombre, volteándose a prepararme la bebida.

De repente sentí unas manos pequeñas cubriéndome los ojos, y un olor a alcohol bastante fuerte

- ¿Quién soy, Ro-Ro?- preguntaron.

- Lavender- dije, aparentando alegría.

Me soltó, y volteé para abrazarla y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda. Quise soltarla, pero me retuvo un rato más hasta que me dejó, dedicándome una mirada soñadora.

Estaba llevando un vestido rosa cortísimo, que apenas le tapaba lo suficiente y unos tacones tan altos que no sabía como podría bailar tan desenvueltamente como la había visto haciéndolo hace un rato.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- me dijo cariñosamente, enroscado un dedo en mi camisa; se notaba a leguas que estaba ebria.

- Tú sabes, vivo demasiado lejos – le expliqué, tratando de zafarme un poco de ella .

- No es justo, te dije que te pasaras a mi casa cuando quieras- declaró, haciendo un falso puchero- vives tan lejos que no puedo visitarte casi nunca.

-Lavender, desde que murió mi padre, me dije a mi mismo que iba a permanecer en la Madriguera, con mi madre.

-Pero tienes muchos hermanos, y todos viven en la Madriguera.

-Es cierto, pero ellos ya están casados, tienen esposa e hijos, Ginny ya está comprometida, y pronto se casará con Harry, y yo soy el único soltero- Dije; cosa que era totalmente cierta.

-Pero trataré que ya no lo seas más- susurró por lo bajo pero que alcancé a escuchar.

En ese momento un rubio con rostro arrogante invitó a bailar a Lavender. Al principio se negó, pero la animé a que fuera, aceptó al final a regañadientes.

Al fin solo. Terminé de tomar dos copas más hasta que divisé a una chica muy guapa, con el cabello café alborotado y con un vestido que le asentaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, acercándose…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro del bar hacía un calor bochornoso, comencé a abanicarme con mi mano, me saqué el grueso abrigo que llevaba y avancé entre la gente para llegar hasta Luna y Neville, que se veían demasiado animados, charlando muy cerca uno de otro.

Al fin divisé a mis dos amigos, sentados en una mesa, tomando unas copas.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Hermione?- me preguntó Luna tomando un gran trago de su bebida –iba a mandar a Neville a que te buscara. Neville me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Solo acomodaba mi cabello, se estropeó totalmente- anuncié, tratando de peinarlo con los dedos, pero era una misión imposible-y me quité el saco; hace tanto calor.

- Tienes toda la razón- exclamó Luna con mucho énfasis, y las otras mesas contiguas nos miraron con curiosidad. Cuando conocí a Luna pensé que era algo excéntrica(creo que todos que la conocen también lo pensaron), pero al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta que es una excelente persona, y que esa personalidad la hacía única.

- Hermione, ¿Viste a Cormac y Cho?- preguntó bajito Luna, mirando disimuladamente a la pista de baile, donde ellos estaban bailando animadamente. Había olvidado completamente que ellos también estaban allí y recién ahora me daba cuenta de su presencia.

-No te preocupes, ya no me importan, he decido olvidar que existen-aseveré. Neville me miró no tan convencido, pero fingí no darme cuenta.

- Dejemos de pensar en tantas cosas, ahora solo quiero divertirme y tomarme unos tragos, aunque sea por una vez- dijo Neville tratando de evadir el tema, y acto seguido ordené a que nos trajeran unos vasos de whisky.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después los tres nos encontrábamos mareados ( claramente yo estaba en un grado menor a ellos, que comenzaron a beber antes que yo), hablando tonterías hasta los codos, sin importarnos quien pueda escucharnos.

Neville se disculpó un momento y se fue directamente al baño, era seguro que tantas copas le había llenado la vejiga.

- Hermione ¿Sabes que te quiero?- afirmó Luna, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también te quiero, y mucho- anuncié, abrazándola muy fuerte.- Pero, ¿Sabes?, Neville te ama. No tuve ningún problema en decirle esto, sabía que estaba tan ebria que no recordaría nada mañana.

- No, no sé que decirte- articuló Luna con nerviosismo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el baño, por donde Neville regresaba, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bueno, yo los dejo solos- dije. Creo que ya era hora de darles un empujoncito.

Me dirigí despacio hacia la barra, en donde solo había una persona. Me senté en la banca y dirigí la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba a mi lado. Era guapísimo, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pelirrojo y con unas adorables pecas que adornaban su rostro. Me miró y sonrió. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa y a diferencia mía, estaba completamente sobrio.

- Un whisky doble, por favor- pedí, dirigiéndome al barman.

Mientras esperaba mi trago volteé, dirigiendo mi vista a la pista de baile; me di cuenta que el guapo pelirrojo me miraba de reojo.

En medio de la pista se encontraban Cho y Cormac, bailando ahora una canción lenta. En el momento en el que dirigí mi vista a ellos, mis ojos se encontraron con los rasgados de Cho, que asombrada me dirigió una cínica sonrisa, para luego besar apasionadamente a Cormac.

Giré en mi sitio, y vi en la barra el trago que había ordenado. Comencé a beberlo a grandes sorbos y me di cuenta de que unas pequeñas gotas caían dentro del vaso. Estaba llorando. Pero no porque me dolía la relación de Cormac y Cho, me había dado cuenta que nunca lo amé; sino porque me engañaron, creí en la sinceridad de ambos, y ellos me mintieron durante mucho tiempo.

En esos momentos, Lavender se subió a la barra con un micrófono a decir su discurso de cumpleaños. Sin pensarlo muy bien, me subí a la barra, (importándome muy poco que se me vieran las bragas) ante la mirada atónita de Lavender y de los presentes.

- Te prometo que será corto- le dije en el oído.

- Atención a todos- exclamé- Quiero agradecer a todos los presentes, por venir a la fiesta de mi querida amiga Lavender- dije, observando a Lavender. Todos los invitados aplaudieron, incluso Cormac y Cho, que se hallaban desconcertados.

- Bueno, subí para unas cosas-continué-todas las chicas que estamos presentes aquí, alguna vez, hemos salido de alguna relación con el corazón roto. Sin embargo, también fue nuestra culpa, por creerles ciegamente y confiar en ellos, por pensar que nos amaban e imaginar que todas las cosas que hicimos por ellos nos serían recompensadas con su cariño. Es por eso que quiero agradecer a mi ex-novio Cormac McLaggen, por abrirme los ojos. Gracias Cormac, se que estás allí, no te escondas, gracias Cho, eres la mejor; y gracias a todos por escucharme.

Bajé de la barra, no sin antes fijarme que todos fijaban la mirada en Cormac, que se tornó de un color rojo brillante. Se escucharon uno que otro aplauso y alguna sonrisa por parte del público. Cho y Lavender estaban con la boca abierta; la última la cerró rápidamente, carraspeó e inició su discurso.

Me senté de nuevo en mi lugar al lado del pelirrojo; que me miraba con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Wow, eres muy valiente al subir al escenario en frente de tantas personas, y decirle esas cosas a tu ex-novio- me dijo.

- Gracias, supongo- declaré, mirando fijamente mi bebida.

-Pero, creo que generalizas un poco, ¿No crees?- me preguntó dándole un sorbo a su trago; se notaba que no estaba tan sobrio como hace un rato.

-Yo creo que no, todos los hombres con los que me he topado, han sido unos mentirosos, patanes, embusteros,..-comencé a enumerar hasta que fui interrumpida.

-Bueno, bueno, me parece que has estado acumulando muchas emociones ¿Sabes?- preguntó.

-Lo único que sé es que nunca he estado enamorada y que estoy ahora bebiendo como nunca antes lo hice en mi vida.

El chico rió. Nos estábamos entendiendo muy bien, y él también se dio cuenta de ello. Me entraron unas ganas de preguntarle si era soltero, y de hecho lo iba a hacer; pero de repente me vino un mareo fuertísimo, casi caigo de la banca, pero me apoyé de su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, con un semblante preocupado.

- Si, como te dije, nunca he tomado tanto en mi vida- le dije, acomodándome en el asiento- además, con todo el estrés, lo de mi novio, creo que me está afectando.

-¿Segura?, no quieres que te lleve…

- No, estoy perfecta, además he venido con unos amigos; aunque hace un buen rato que no los veo- le comenté, buscando con la mirada a Neville y Luna.

- De seguro que deben estar por allí.

- Disculpa, voy a llamarlos, es tiempo de irnos-le anuncié. Me levanté de mi sitio, pero sentí que me tomaban de la mano. El pelirrojo también se levantó.

-Mejor te acompaño- expresó.

Le iba a contestar que no se preocupase, que estaba bien, pero me sentía muy mareada, trastabillé, y lo último que vi antes de quedar inconsciente fue su muy alarmado semblante pecoso.

_**¿Qué le pasará a Hermione?¿Que hará el guapo pelirrojo desconocido?(pero todas sabemos muy bien quien es)…**_

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo. besos…**_

_**Ranas de chocolate, crucios o avada kedavras, para dejármelas solo denle al botoncito de letras verdes allí abajo.**_


	3. Fotografías

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jotaká; yo solo juego con la vida de los personajes que ella creó.**

**Fotografías**

Mi cuerpo flotaba en algo cómodo y suave; algo impregnado de un olor que se me hacía familiar, pero sentía que lo había olido recientemente. Era un olor a chocolate y menta, con un toque de loción para después de afeitar, dulce y varonil. No sabía porque, pero intuía que había estado esperando ese aroma desde siempre.

Reconocía que estaba medio dormida, en un lugar que no era mi cama, y mucho menos mi habitación, pero por primera vez no me importó; aquí se sentía una paz absoluta, era un lugar idóneo para el descanso, sin el bullicioso sonido del tráfico que rodeaba el departamento que alquilaba desde hace un año.

Un ruido seco me despertó de mi ensoñación, y con mis ojos apenas abiertos pude apreciar una figura alta que se alzaba imponente en medio de una elegante habitación , con la excepción de una escandalosa esquina en donde se posaban infinidad de objetos naranjas, al parecer de algún equipo llamado "Chuddley Cannons", que nunca había escuchado en toda mi vida.

Un hombre pelirrojo con un cuerpo increíble, al lado de los doseles blancos de la cama, se desvestía lentamente, con una toalla en la mano y ajeno a mis pensamientos. Cuando noté que se había quedado solo con los calzoncillos puestos, me sonrojé completamente; siempre había sido un poco mojigata y había que agregarle que solo había visto a un hombre semidesnudo en mi vida. Lo único que atiné a hacer en medio de mi bochorno fue cubrir por completo mi cabeza, lentamente, para que el pelirrojo no lo notara, cosa que no sucedió.

—Vaya por fin te levantaste- me dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada, aparentemente ni se inmutaba por su casi desnudez- son las 2 de la tarde.

Nunca en mi vida había dormido hasta tan tarde, toda mi vida estaba programada. Me levantaba a las seis en punto incluso los fines de semana, como un robot, sin necesidad de un despertador. A las ocho llegaba a la oficina, donde me quedaba la mayoría del día; y al llegar a mi casa, cansadísima lo primero que hacía era dormir.

Mientras me sentaba, poco a poco, iba acordándome de lo que sucedió en una sola noche; mi ruptura con Cormac, mi entrada a la fiesta de Lavender, las primeras copa que tomé y mi estúpido discurso. Pero luego nada, mi cabeza estaba absolutamente en blanco. Mi mente rápidamente comenzó a realizar muchas conjeturas, hasta que me llegué a una que para mí era la correcta.

—Te aprovechaste de mí – le grité fuertemente al chico, quien me miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y risa mientras trataba de cubrir mi torso, pese a que sabía que no estaba desnuda, sino que aún llevaba el vestido de anoche. En un acto precipitado, me levanté de la cama y me le acerqué, histérica, golpeándolo con mis puños en cada pedacito de su cuerpo que pudiera alcanzar mientras que él se cubría con sus grandes manos.

—No, espera, tú …- comenzó a explicar, pero lo corté.

—¡Me—vio— las—te!—exclamé patéticamente, diciendo cada sílaba mientras le daba un golpe.

— Deja que te explique—dijo. Pero mis intentos de golpearlo y los suyos por justificar lo que en realidad había ocurrido quedaron olvidados, porque de repente mi estómago crujió, dispuesto a expulsar todo lo que había ingerido anoche. Me tapé la boca con la mano, y me dirigí rápidamente a una puerta blanca, que estaba abierta de par en par.

Mis arcadas se escuchaban como una especie de eco por toda la habitación, y mis intentos por reprimirlos no surgían efecto. Tenía tanta vergüenza, un chico increíble estaba al otro lado de la habitación, y la verdad me importaba muy poco si me hubiera violado o no, ni siquiera estaba atemorizada, al contrario, extrañamente experimentaba hacia él un sentimiento de protección que hasta ahora no había sentido con nadie.

Respiré hondo, bebí grandes cantidades de agua del lavabo, pude mantenerme en pie y dirigirme a la elegante cama en medio de la habitación. Supuse que él se acercaba a ayudarme, pero lo detuve con una mano y me tapé con las sábanas hasta el cuello, entretanto el pelirrojo sin nombre (hasta el momento) me miraba fijamente, enfadado.

— ¿Ahora si estás bien?—me preguntó cortante.

— Si— le respondí secamente.

— ¿Me dejas explicarte lo de anoche? — me preguntó sentándose al final de la cama.

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

—Tu amabilidad es incomparable—Dijo sarcásticamente en un suspiro. De seguro estaría preguntándose _"Santo cielo, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan fastidiosa?" _puesmis palabras eran lo menos que se podría haber esperado, luego que me llevara a su casa y me manoseara mientras estaba semi inconsciente.

—Simplemente tuvimos una conversación en el bar, te desmayaste, te traje a casa y te hice dormir en mi cama mientras yo dormía en una de mis hermanos; te levantaste a mitad de la noche y…—por primera vez en toda la noche, lo vi ponerse completamente rojo, casi igual que su cabello.

—Continúa —le animé

—Pues…tú dijiste que…queríastenersexoconmigo—las últimas palabras las dijo tan deprisa que apenas puede entenderlas, pero lo hice.

_Mierda_—pensé. Había ido con ese propósito a la fiesta, encontrar algún desconocido, hacer que me lleve a su casa, y tener sexo salvaje durante toda la noche; sin embargo, siempre tuve en mente estar sobria durante todo ese tiempo, para poder recordar la velada durante toda mi vida para así sentirme mejor si en el futuro algún otro hombre me dejara.

—Y…¿Lo hicimos?— inquirí. Sabía que si algo hubiera pasado esa noche, no sería culpa suya.

—No— me respondió rápidamente—te acercaste a mí…comenzaste a besar mi cuello, y te quedaste dormida—le costaba mucho decirme la verdad—te acomodé de nuevo en la cama, nada más; acabas de levantarte poco antes que yo.

—Que vergüenza —exclamé, para después quedarnos en un silencio incómodo mientras yo balanceaba los brazos y exhalaba con fuerza—quedarme dormida sobre ti y luego decir que me violaste. En serio, te pido miles de disculpas, me voy ahora mismo a casa y gracias por tu hospitalidad—hablé entrecortadamente, rompiendo el silencio y con la cabeza gacha.

—No te puedes ir así vestida—me dijo riendo. Mi vestido estaba arrugado y tenía manchas extrañas, que supuse se debían a algunos acontecimientos recientes— Ve al desván, hay un enorme armario rosa, puedes sacar algo de ropa para ti.

—¿Comenzamos de nuevo? Soy Ronald Weasley, pero todos me dicen Ron—dijo, deteniéndome antes de cruzar la puerta, estrechándome la mano.

—Soy Hermione Granger, y todos me dicen Hermione- le respondí, sonriendo.

—¿No tienes algún nombre de pila? —preguntó Ron, extrañado.

—No —dije calmadamente. Nadie me llamaba con algún sobrenombre, ni siquiera mis padres de pequeña. Desde que tengo memoria todo el mundo me llama Hermione a secas, "_bueno, todos, menos Cormac"_ —pensé. Aunque había hecho de todo para no mencionarlo, era inevitable no hacerlo, por su culpa había pasado la noche en la casa de un desconocido.

—¿Hermy? —preguntó.

—No.

—¿Herms?

—No.

—¿Mione?

—No—creo que ya había agotado todas sus posibilidades de encontrar algún apodo para un nombre tan poco común— solo Hermione.

—Bueno "Hermione"-dijo, poniendo énfasis en mi í—mucho gusto en conocerte.

Dicho esto, salió por la puerta principal de la habitación, pasando por mi lado; obviamente se dirigió a otro baño, el de este dormitorio había quedado en un estado deplorable.

El desván, contrario a los demás cuartos, era algo terrorífico. Las luces no prendían, y a pesar que el sol predominaba en el exterior de la casa, los rayos no se filtraban a través de las gruesas cortinas. El interior de la buhardilla estaba oscuro y húmedo y apenas podía ver lo suficiente para no trastabillar.

Caminé lentamente, arrastrando los pies y estirando las manos hacia adelante, segura de que esa era la mejor opción para no chocar con la infinidad de objetos guardados; crucé el gigantesco lugar esquivando las cajas llenas de recuerdos, hasta que di con una pequeña linterna. Cerca de donde me encontraba se hallaba un perchero con varios abrigos colgados, reservé uno para cuando saliera, no sabía lo que había pasado con el mío. A pocos pasos de donde estaba, se encontraba un pequeño armario, escondido detrás de cajas apiladas que contenían cosas como trompetas y flautas, camisetas masculinas, instrumentos para jardinería, discos de los años 80´s y libros sobre química y ciencia. _No puedo creer que hayan dejado aquí cosas tan valiosas_—dije para mi misma, mirando con lástima los textos desgastados y amarillentos, arrodillándome para tratar de quitarle el polvo de su cubierta.

Desde pequeña había tenido una enorme afición por los libros. Aprendí a leer durante el preescolar, comencé con cuentos como la "Cenicienta" o la "Caperucita Roja", mi sueño más grande no era ser actriz, princesa de un cuento encantado o un hada de algún bosque místico; yo añoraba leer todos los libros que existieran en todo el mundo. Obviamente me di cuenta luego que eso era algo imposible, pero hasta ahora hago mi mayor esfuerzo..

Pasé por unos adornos navideños, aterradores, Santas tuertos, duendes con sonrisas maquiavélicas y los renos de cartón estaban partidos por la mitad, y extrañamente les había caído puntura roja en toda su extensión, que los hacía ver como parte de una mala película de terror. Supuse que ya que se acercaban las navidades, debía de comprarle algún regalo a Ron, por lo que hizo por mí anoche, pero antes debía de enterarme que clase de cosas le gustaba.

Al fin encontré el armario rosa descrito por Ron. Tal como él me había dicho, era enorme, totalmente rosa y visiblemente ya nadie lo compraría, por su estado y su color estrambótico.

Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido, y cayeron encima de mío la ropa que se encontraba en la superficie; la recogí deprisa, y la puse sobre una mesa con solo tres patas.

Habían diferentes clases de prendas, desde las que estaban de moda hace unos 30 años, hasta los diseños más caros y modernos que habían salido a la luz en esta temporada. Pero ninguno de ellos era mi estilo, prefería algo simple, nada ostentoso ni deslumbrante; iba al trabajo en trajes, y en casa me ponía cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano. _Supongo que aburrí a Cormac con mi forma de ser_—pensé, poniéndome melancólica, y tocando mis labios; no podía negar que aún seguía amando a Cormac, no se puede olvidar a nadie de un día para otro.

Encontré un jean y una polera ajustada, que aunque no eran lo mío, fue lo único que pude escoger, por lo menos era algo simple.

—Pero, ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? — dije en voz baja. Al parecer me había topado con un viejo álbum de fotos, escondido entre tantas cosas— Si no se entera, no le dolerá—aseveré, acallando una carcajada al ver en la portada un pequeño y pecoso pelirrojo, que sostenía un patito de hule dentro de una tina llena de espuma.

No habían muchas fotos, todas eran de Ron, desde su nacimiento, con una pelusilla roja sobre su cabeza junto a una mujer pelirroja y regordeta, y un hombre calvo, con lentes, supuse que eran sus padres; pasando también por demás fotografías etiquetadas, como su primer día de clases, un paseo escolar, junto a sus amigos de colegio y su graduación de secundaria.

—No lo puedo creer—exclamé tapándome la boca, cuando observé una foto, en donde Ron, salía de adolescente con su familia, todos con el cabello color fuego; sus padres, dos gemelos idénticos, un joven con gafas y cara de fastidio, un chico con cara bonachona, otro que se veía mayor que los demás, Ron y una muchacha menuda, y con el cabello larguísimo, que enseguida reconocí.

—¡Es Ginny! —proferí audiblemente. No tenía la menor idea que Ginny estuviera emparentada con Ron; la conocí hace poco, cuando Harry me la presentó y casi me da un infarto cuando me dijo que se iban a casar, congeniamos muy bien desde el primer momento y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas. _¡Que pequeño es el mundo!_

Me dispuse a cerrar la caja en donde había encontrado el álbum, pero me di cuenta que dentro de la tapa había una especie de bolsillo por donde sobresalía una foto. Lo saqué con cuidado y me dispuse a verla.

En la fotografía se veía a un Ron actual, maduro, sentado en un yate, con bañador y una sonrisa sincera, y a su lado, el perfil una mujer morena, que llevaba un vestido veraniego, y que al igual que el pelirrojo, tenía una sonrisa enorme adornando su rostro, pero con una profunda cicatriz cruzándole el único lado de sus mejillas que se podía observar..

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — preguntó Ron, quitándome la instantánea de las manos, con una expresión salvaje en el rostro.

— Se me avecinan problemas—susurré bajando la mirada.

_Hola…_

_Me tardé tanto en publicar el capítulo, pero es que mi computadora murió, y no pude completarlo hasta que me compraron una nueva; felizmente que la guardé._

_Pues bueno, el primer capítulo fue en tercera persona, y los dos siguientes están en primera persona, relatados por Hermione, aunque pondré también la perspectiva de demás personajes._

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, las adoro chicas(disculpen si no les contesté review, en este cap lo hago)._

_Ojalá no me tarde mucho en el próximo capítulo, aunque estoy trabajando en el sexto. Y, ya saben, como dicen por allí, "Un review hace feliz a una historia y a su autora"…_


End file.
